


Childhood Friends

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Crying, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Wetting, Yamaguchi is a good boyfriend, or he doesnt know how to show them that well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: It's become a trend for him to wet himself in the first year of anything apparently.Or, Tsukishima Kei really needs to pee but the doors locked, but Yamaguchi's there to help.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Childhood Friends

Yamaguchi has been by Tsukishima’s side since they were starting elementary school. Always in the same classes, never once have they been in different classes. So by natural progression, they became friends, close friends. Especially after Tsukishima pretty much saved him from his bullies by throwing insult after insult at them. Yamaguchi’s pretty sure he was insulted himself but he just saw Tsukishima as cool after that, and of course, aspired to be him. So they began to hang out, and that’s how it went. 

Over the years, they have seen each other at their worst, and their best. They’ve seen each other in situations they’d rather not talk about. Like the time Yamaguchi threw up everywhere, for an hour, but the teacher thought it was spilled water, so he kept throwing up and eventually threw up on her skirt. In middle school. 

He had tried to tell her that he needed the bathroom, and he was sick. But he didn’t look sick and she thought he was trying to fake it. And so kids winced as he threw up on the side of his desk, multiple times and yet the teacher just scolded him for being clumsy with his water bottle. Tsukishima was beside him and he even looked sympathetic. The last time he threw up on the floor the teacher was standing in front of him, she was demanding his water bottle and instead, he lurched and threw up on her. She had screamed and the class had jumped and some laughed. 

Yamaguchi had tiredly asked her if he could go home. She sent him and herself home. Tsukishima had gone with him. To make sure he didn’t fall over and die randomly, ever the hero. 

And he’d seen the time when Tsukishima had accidentally thrown his soup onto their math teacher because he had startled him with his headphones on. And oh, that was quite the sight. Tsukishima’s horrified face as the teacher stood frozen, covered in soup. Tsukishima had pulled his headphones down and murmured,” Sorry Sensei, you startled me.”

Those had been quite some stories for both of them. But really, it was to be expected that they’d seen so much of this from each other. Yamaguchi had grown accustomed to the Tsukishima language. Used to his body language and what it meant. He could read the blond like an open book. 

Right now though he doesn’t know what’s wrong. Tsukishima is quiet, not a word said, and he’s walking stiffly. Like he’s uncomfortable, but Yamaguchi doesn’t know what from. He notices the slight pink on Tsukishima’s face, but he doesn’t know what caused that. 

The practice had been canceled, and school ended about ten minutes ago. So he’s not sore from practice or anything, but he notices the way that Tsukishima’s hand clenches up and he doesn’t know what’s wrong. They have about ten more minutes before they come to Yamaguchi’s house, which isn’t their destination tonight. Tonight they go to Tsukishima’s house, tradition says so. Tsukishima’s house is about fifteen minutes away. He keeps his eyes on the road ahead but continues to eye his friend warily. 

Somethings up, he confirms it when he sees a small shiver go up Tsukishima’s body. That prompts him to take action. 

He whips over to face him and grips his wrist before smacking his hand to Tsukishima’s forehead, checking for a temperature. Tsukishima frowns,” What are you doing?”

,” Seeing if you’re running a fever. You don’t look so good right now. I just saw you shiver.”

,” I’m not sick, or unwell. I’d have told you to go home if I was.”

,” I know, I just worry.”

,” It’s nothing. Quit worrying about it.”

,” If you say so Tsukki.”

Five minutes later and it becomes apparent that this is not something for him to not worry about. Because his ever stoic Tsukishima is shaking, bad, and his eyes dart around looking for something. This looks familiar to him though, and then the memory popped up in his mind. 

A younger Tsukishima, around the beginning of middle school, their houses at least thirty minutes away. On the way home, how he seemed so tense, so rigid until the shaking started. And then it was only a matter of minutes before liquid had started running down his legs and puddling on the ground. The blond had pretty much broken down when the liquid stopped coming. He had stood there and cried in the aftermath of him pissing himself. 

Now there’s an older Tsukishima in front of him, still shaking violently and gripping his pant leg tightly, his bottom lip worried between his teeth. The faint blush on his cheeks and Yamaguchi knows he has to get them out of there fast. So he murmurs,” Can you hold it to my house?”

He nods quickly, looking everywhere but Yamaguchi, who slips their hands together, and Tsukishima’s grip tightens instantly. He can barely hear the small noise that Tsukishima makes in his throat, it sounds like a choked off whine. This isn’t good. Yamaguchi’s house is two streets down, not that long, but it might be too long for Tsukishima. Who’ll die before asking someone if he can use their bathroom? 

There are pain and pressure in Tsukishima’s bladder and he wants to pee so bad. He needs to go. Right now he doesn’t even know if he can make it to Yamaguchi’s house. His schedule has been interrupted, and he drank more than usual today. So that combined is making his whole body shake with need and quiet whines and short moans of desperation to come but be blocked by his lips. Oh, he wants to curl up and just, not feel anything right now. 

Yamaguchi keeps holding his hand, and Tsukishima catches himself just in time to not whine out loud as some dribbles into his underwear, dampening the cloth there. His hand jerks towards his crotch, trying to hold himself like a child but this is already humiliating enough. He can’t afford to embarrass himself like this. Even if it’s only Yamaguchi, who’s seen him at his highs and lows for most of his life. He’d never laugh, and he knows that. But still. He really, really, doesn’t want to wet himself. 

For fuck's sake, he’s a high schooler, and high schoolers can hold their pee. He’s not back to his first-year middle schooler self who peed himself on the way home. But now it seems that peeing himself in his first year of anything is a trend for him. He keeps holding Yamaguchi’s hand, despite the sweat that forms, and yet Yamaguchi doesn’t pull away. 

They approach the end of the block and Tsukishima can’t help the whine that tears out of his throat as he doubles over and shoves his free hand between his legs, gripping himself tightly. Yamaguchi whispers,” You’ll make it. Just one more street.”

Tears are collecting in his eyes from his frustration of being denied such a trivial thing. So human is this thing and he has strived to make it so he is inhuman at times. But now he is weakened and can only submit to the fact that he is not a robot, but a high schooler. 

He sniffles and Yamaguchi’s eyes widen,” Oh shit, please don’t cry, please don’t cry Tsukki.”

That only makes him want to cry more and he directs his eyes upwards as he takes each agonizing step forward while his bladder throbs and pushes at him. Screeching at him over and over again that he needs to pee, and he needs to pee right now. They’re halfway through the street and he leaks again, a sharp gasp leaving his throat and he looks down. There’s a barely-there visible spot against the crotch of his pants, and he prays it doesn’t get bigger than that. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen when he sees Tsukishima move his hand away to see the damage. And they both see it. He goes at Tsukishima’s pace because he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle Yamaguchi’s pace. It’s slow, agonizing, and they don’t have much time left. They need to get around this corner and half-way down another street.

He glances over and sees that Tsukishima’s face is pinker than usual and his eyes are wide and watery, eyebrows furrowed up in concentration and worry. He wants Tsukishima to not make that face. He just wants his friend, pretty much boyfriend to be okay, and not in pain. Not with his hand between his legs and a wet spot on the front of his crotch. 

Tsukishima whines,” I don’t want to piss myself.”

Yamaguchi nods,” You’ll make it, you’re Tsukishima, you’ll make it.”

Although Yamaguchi doesn’t know if the blocker will be able to make it. At the rate that they’re going at as far as walking, he doesn’t even know if Tsukishima will make it to the end of the street. They approach it though but it seems a mile away and Tsukishima has to go so badly because he hasn’t peed since he left his house this morning, so that’s about nine hours of liquid pent up inside of him. He leaves the house at six because he has a morning jog and then morning practice before he goes to school. And he refuses to use the school bathrooms because those are filthy, and the gym is where he usually pees. But no, they don’t have practice today, and he can’t use the bathroom until they get to Yamaguchi’s house. 

Which seems like it’s a whole mountain away from him. They get to the end of the street and start turning, and he can see Yamaguchi’s house. That makes his need worse. Because it’s like it senses that it can be relieved soon, and it can finally stop with this bullshit. 

Yamaguchi looks just as worried as he does, and that makes him unsettled. Tsukishima just bites his lip and marches on, he has to make it, he has to. The other just winces at every shake that’s more intense than the other, and he just wants the house to be closer than before. But it feels so far away. He speaks up, voice soft,” One more house, and then we’re into my house.”

Tsukishima nods and they turn to his house, unlocking the gate quickly before locking it back and trudging back up to the house. Yamaguchi turns the handle, and it’s stuck. Locked. Tsukishima makes a noise like he’s dying and Yamaguchi starts searching for a key. They both know that Tsukishima won’t make it to his house and so he whispers urgently,” Hurry!”

Yamaguchi snaps at him,” I’m trying!”

He searches under the flower pots and such until Tsukishima whimpers and pulls his hand out quickly and Yamaguchi freezes as the wet patch grows rather quickly, sliding down Tsukishima’s left leg and vanishing, and on his right leg, it isn’t as soaked. But it’s a lot, there’s a pattering sound and they both look down as a puddle starts to form underneath him. It grows quickly, spreading because of gravity down Yamaguchi’s porch steps and to the small gravel pathway below, and Tsukishima whispers,” Fuck.”

Yamaguchi steps a bit closer to Tsukishima, who looks away, face burning bright red as he cries. He can hear a faint hissing sound and he knows it’s coming from between Tsukishima’s legs as he piddles. 

Tsukishima trembles and all he can do is wait as relief flows through him. His bladder finally has enough of waiting and holding as he expels the liquid after so many hours. He stares down at the puddle and winces, there’s no way to hide this. Also the smell, the smell burns at his nose and he knows that he reeks of it because the liquid comes from him. It eventually feels like it’s coming down and then it stops, sore after holding for so long. He groans and Yamaguchi tugs at his wrist,” C’mere.”

He complies, allowing Yamaguchi to hug him close to his body and cocoon him in a comforting embrace. He sniffles and buries his face into Yamaguchi’s neck, legs buckling from the exhaustion of the whole trial. Yamaguchi catches him, gently letting them sink as he curls against the younger. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t mind, he just runs his fingers through Tsukishima’s short blond strands of hair and his other hand rubs his back. Eyes soft as he stares at the ground, at the puddle of cooled piss. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, Yamaguchi doesn’t even know if he’ll stay for a bit, or leave and let Yamaguchi be on his own. Yamaguchi murmurs,” Stay for a bit, let me clean you up, okay?”

He nods, unsure of what to do right now. Walking home in soaked pants seems highly unappealing right now. And he really, really doesn’t want to walk home and explain why he smells like piss with soaked pants and tear-stained cheeks because it’s pretty obvious what happened but Akiteru will most likely want an explanation. 

So he stays and lets Yamaguchi do what he does. Around thirty minutes later, the smell of piss still reeks in the air but he’s asleep, Yamaguchi’s older sister comes home, and takes one look at them to know what happened. She sighs and shakes her head,” We really need to get you a key to the house.”

He nods and whispers,” Please don’t mention it to him.”

,” Why would I?”

She unlocks it and leaves it open to them, quickly taking her shoes off and running upstairs, leaving them alone. He shakes Tsukishima awake, and they both enter the house, leaving their shoes on the floor, although on second thought Tsukishima slips his socks off and grabs his piss soaked shoes too. They go up to Yamaguchi’s room, and Tsukishima still hangs his head down. Yamaguchi just tugs him into the shower, stripping them both, and Tsukishima questions none of it. Showering together is more normal for them than unusual. 

He starts a shower and comes closer to Tsukishima, he looks up at him,” Let me clean you up?”  
Tsukishima nods and allows Yamaguchi to take him into the shower, where the younger soaps his thighs and washes them, cleaning them. Just a simple domestic task and Tsukishima returned the favor. After a while, they step out and towel off before going to get dressed, Tsukishima using clothes he had left behind for himself. They both flop onto the bed, where Tsukishima texts his family that he’ll be with Yamaguchi tonight. They don’t question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all are doing okay with all this covid stuff and staying safe as well as being safe with the riots and protests. I decided there wasn't enough piss stuff for Tsukishima, who's tied with Kageyama for my favorite in this entire show. So, this is some self-indulgent omo for this blond boy. Anyway, feel free to drop comments down below I love hearing from whoever reads this. Also, what do we think about making some like Haikyuu/Reader things? Also if there is anything you guys want me to write I can't promise I will but will definitely look into it. Thanks for reading, bye!-Depressed Bitch Hoe


End file.
